Silient
by phantom6
Summary: A short story about Rinmoa and Squall*Completed*


From the very beginning, General Caraway objected strongly on Rinoa dating Squall. Saying that it has got to do with family background, & that Rinoa will have to suffer for the rest of her life if she were to be with him.  
  
Due to family's pressure, the couple quarrel very often. Though Rinoa Loved Squall deeply, but she always asks him: "How deep is your love for me?"  
  
As Squall is not good with his words, he couldn't express what and how he felt about her. This often cause Rinoa to be very upset. She wanted assurance that Squall also love her as much as she love him. With that & the family's pressure, Rinoa often vent her anger on him. As for Squall, he only endures it in silence.  
  
After a couple of years, Headmaster Cid assigns Squall with a mission that will take up a year and a half.  
  
Before leaving, Squall proposed to Rinoa: "I'm not very good with words. But all I know is that I love you. If you allow me, I will take care of you for the rest of my life. Even if I have to be enemy with the rest of the whole world, I will still want to be with you. As for your father, I'll try my best to talk him round. Will you marry me?" "Oh Squall. Of course I will marry you. I want no other knight other than you. Your arms are the only arms that will keep me safe and give me comfort. I want no other man beside you."  
  
With Squall's determination and Rinoa's persistent begging, General Caraway finally gave in. Squall's father, Laguna, had, of course, no objection to this marriage.  
  
Before Squall left, they got engaged. They held a party, inviting Quintis, Selphie, Ellone, Fujin, Matron, Irvine, Zell, Headmaster Cid, Laguna, Kiros, Ward, Raijin, Seifer and General Caraway. The orphanage gang the newly engaged couple. Before General Caraway left the party, he threatened Squall to treat his daughter well or he will personally come and find him and put a bullet through his head.  
  
A few months after Squall left, Rinoa started to work as a SeeD. They sent their love through mails and phone calls. Although it was hard, both never thought of giving up. In fact their love for each other with the passing month.  
  
One day, while on a mission, she was ambushed by Ultimecia's followers. She managed to defeat them and teleport herself to the Garden's main gate before passing out.  
  
When she woke up, she saw her fathers (Laguna and General Caraway) and Selphie, Quintis and Ellone beside her bed. She realised that she was badly injured. Seeing Selphie crying, she wanted to comfort her. But she realized that all that could come out of her mouth was just a sigh. She has lost her voice.... Doctor Kadowaki says that the impact on her head has caused her to loss her voice. Listening to her parents' and friend's comfort, but with nothing coming out from her, she broke down.  
  
During the stay in hospital, besides silence cry, it's still just silence cry that accompanied her. Upon reaching the Garden, everything seems to be the same. Except for the ringing tone of the phone. Which pierced into her heart everytime it rang. Rinoa does not wish to let Squall know & not wanting to be a burden to him, she wrote a letter to him saying that she does not wish to wait any longer. That she Will be marrying Seifer.  
  
With that, she sent the ring back to him. In return, Squall sent millions & millions of reply, countless of phonecalls, all Rinoa could do, besides crying, is still crying.... Headmaster Cid decided to let her take a year break, hoping that she could eventually forget everything & be happy. When she went home, Rinoa learn sign language & started to pull herself together. Telling herself everyday that she must forget Squall. Soon she rejoined SeeD.  
  
One day, Selphie and Quintis came & told her that Squall's back. Rinoa asked them not to let him know what happened to her. Since then, there wasn't anymore news of Squall.  
  
A year has passed & Ellone came with an envelope, containing an invitation card for Squall's wedding. Rinoa was shattered.  
  
"The promises that he made was just lies? No. I was the one that initiated the breakup. It's better for both of us anyway. At least he moved on."  
  
When Rinoa opened the letter, she saw her name in it instead. When she was about to ask Ellone what was going on, she saw Squall standing in front of her.  
  
He used sign language telling her "I've spent a year's time to learn sign language. Just to let you know that I've not forgotten our promise. Let me have the chance to be your voice. I Love You." With that, he slipped the ring back into her finger. Rinoa finally smiled.  
  
  
  
Author's note Well that's kinda short. I wanted to write a 3rd person perspective story. Gomen if the story sucks or didn't appeal to you. ^_^' 


End file.
